


If you could read this you'd know how much I like you (and other words thrown in the garbage)

by sugarb1n



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Chocolate Shop AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slowest burn I can manage, Strangers to Lovers, and also they met because san walked into a door, i really do mean terrible, jongho is sick of this, kim hongjoong has had enough of seonghwa's shit, mingi just wants to feel cool, san suddenly loves chocolate, seonghwa and hongjoong work at a chocolate shop, terrible flirting, wooyoung is enjoying the ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarb1n/pseuds/sugarb1n
Summary: The other man’s fondness turned to exasperation. “I am literally talking to a brick wall. I’ll tell you what. When he comes in today—don’t start, we both know he will—give him… that thing,” he gestured vaguely to the chocolate Seonghwa was working on, decorated primly with frosting flowers and cookie crumbs, “and write your number on his coffee cup. If he doesn’t take the bait it wasn’t meant to be, and if he does I can finally have some peace and quiet at work.”aka my first fic ever, a spur of the moment chocolate shop au for the lomls.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. 1 - some fucking love expert

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my very first work, plus no beta, so please be patient. I don't really know if I'll work out a schedule or anything so I apologize if this fic drops off before I finish it.
> 
> Cough cough if this gets a lot of love I may consider doing more

“So you’re telling me it’s just a sweet tooth,” he smirked. San smiled conspiratorially and glanced at his hands on the counter, a few inches from Mingi’s. “Mm,” he agreed, glancing back up. “I guess I’ve just been _so_ into sweet things these days.”

“That was terrible and you know it,” Mingi scolded, and San glared over his shoulder as a hyena laugh erupted behind him. Wooyoung had his face pressed into the arm of the couch, shoulders shaking while he wheezed into the fabric. “You couldn’t have just played along?” he whined pointedly at the red haired pain standing across from him.

Mingi pushed off from the counter and walked around the bar to put a hand on San’s shoulder. “Listen, Sannie, from one best friend to another. You’re a terrible flirt. Like, I’m talking astronomical levels of cheesy. Just slip him a scrap of paper with your number or something.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the love expert,” San commented dryly. 

“He’s single,” Wooyoung cackled from behind them. Mingi’s cheeks reddened and he waved at the air impatiently. “That’s not the point, the point is you told me you didn’t want to embarrass yourself, right?”

San nodded.

“Avoid everything you just did.”

That earned a heavy sigh. San shifted himself to lean back against the lip of the counter and rested his elbows against it, his chin dipping slightly while he considered the far wall despairingly. He chewed his lip in thought then glanced at Mingi.

“Maybe you could just flirt for me? Tell him how great I am while I look all mysterious at a table nearby?”

“Great,” Mingi laughed. “Then when he falls for my handsomeness, charm, and height you can give me those death stares you’re so good at. I’ll pass, thank you, but I’m serious Sannie. Go in there and tell him you want to meet up after work for drinks or something. The worst thing he can do is say no. You don’t even like chocolates enough to visit his store that often. You’re gonna get a stomach ache. Or worse, a cavity.”

San nodded slowly, ignoring that last part. “I'll ask that.”

Mingi gave him a look.

“I will!” He protested. “This isn’t like last time, I’ll actually talk to him.” Mingi pursed his lips to that but nodded nonetheless. “We’ll see.”

\-----

San pushed through the frosted glass doors with a nervous sigh as a soft bell tinkled his arrival. A familiar face greeted him cheerfully, but he was disappointed to realize it wasn’t the one he was here for. He stopped and glanced back at Mingi with a shrug, only to receive an eye roll and a gentle push. He still didn’t understand why his friend insisted on joining him this time around, but his persistent complaining hadn’t stopped Mingi’s persistent insisting.

“The usual?” the terrifying silver haired owner asked lightly. His name tag read Hongjoong, but San had never actually talked to him before now. He was more than a little afraid to. He glanced around behind the counter as inconspicuously as he could. “Is-is Seonghwa not here today?”

He glanced back at Hongjoong in time to catch the other man flick his gaze from Mingi back to him. He received what he recognized as a customer service smile while the shorter man’s eyes wandered behind him and back. “He’s not here today. I see you brought a friend this time.”

Mingi blushed lightly and waved. “Uh, hi. Pretend I’m not here. San is here for something though.”

San raised a brow at him before returning his attention to the other man and giving a nervous chuckle. “Ah yeah, well, maybe I should just save it for next time,” he mumbled. Mingi placed a hand on his shoulder. He grimaced.

“Well, actually I was wondering if Seonghwa might want to go out for drinks sometime? You know, if he might want to. He doesn’t have to, I was just… wondering if maybe he did. Maybe you could ask when he gets back?”

Honjoong gave him an unreadable expression. “I’m his manager, not his messenger boy. And he doesn’t drink.”

Hongjoong locked eyes with Mingi and smiled sweetly. “But I do.”

San gaped accusingly at his friend, who blushed back with wide eyes and stammered at the force of the glare he was pinned under. “Y-yes,” he said stiffly. “Some time.” 

With that Mingi grabbed San’s arm and dragged him out of the store, a healthy red spreading across his face to match the tone of his hair.

“Some fucking love expert,” San muttered.


	2. 2 - you love me too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "San? San? You mean San? San was here?" -seonghwa probably

“That one customer came looking for you yesterday,” Honjoong said as he carefully poured liquid chocolate onto a sheet. Sunlight was just starting to dapple into the store’s kitchen, mixing with the fluorescent lighting.

Seonghwa whipped his head up, attention torn from his delicate work on frosting. “San? San came by yesterday? Tall? Dark hair? Handsome?” Hongjoong rolled his eyes with a long suffering sigh. “No, the other customer you’re desperate for. Yes, your new boyfriend.”

Seonghwa blushed fiercely. “He’s not my—we aren’t—we haven’t even talked that much I-I don’t think we…” he chewed his lip. “Did he say anything?”

Hongjoong raised his brows and gave the chocolate a look dripping with judgement as he pressed a mold into it. “He said to stop bothering me about every shiny thing that walks into my door.” He gave another press then pursed his lips in thought. “He does have this hot friend though. Almost as awkward as you two.”

Seonghwa finished the light drizzles of icing on his project before smiling softly at the door between the kitchen and the shop. That was so fitting, that even his friends were handsome. Dreamy. 

He was interrupted by the stare boring into the side of his head, and his eyes widened as he met Hongjoong’s expression. “Stop looking at me like that,” he pleaded. “I already know how you feel. And before you can say it yes, I know, you’re not my mom and I need to be professional in the workplace.”

He bit his lip. “You kind of act like my mom though,” he murmured under his breath.

Honjoong sighed and pulled his plastic gloves off, setting them next to his work before shoving his hands into the pocket of his apron and leaning against the counter. “Listen, Hwa.”

“Joong, I know-”

“ _ Listen, Hwa _ .” Hongjoong emphasized. “With your ears, not your mouth. You’ve been caught up on this boy for what, three weeks now? And neither of you have exchanged much more than a conversation about the weather. Has it occurred to you that maybe he’s too much work? I feel like you’re making him out to be so much more in your head.”

Seonghwa set the piping bag down, glancing at the chocolate sitting on the rack in front of him. “I know,” he said quietly. 

Hongjoong’s gaze softened and he turned back to his work. “You know, he asked if you wanted to go for drinks yesterday.” 

Seonghwa glanced up, confused. 

“Did you tell him I don’t drink?” His brows furrowed. “Do you think he’s an alcoholic? Or maybe he-”

“He was asking you out, dumbass,” Hongjoong rolled his eyes fondly. Seonghwa frowned. 

“...well... did you tell him I wasn’t here?”

The other man’s fondness turned to exasperation. “I am literally talking to a brick wall. I’ll tell you what. When he comes in today—don’t start, we both know he will—give him… that thing,” he gestured vaguely to the chocolate Seonghwa was working on, decorated primly with frosting flowers and cookie crumbs, “and write your number on his coffee cup. If he doesn’t take the bait it wasn’t meant to be, and if he does I can finally have some peace and quiet at work.”

Seonghwa chewed his lip for a long moment before nodding and taking a deep breath. “Okay, I can do that.”

Hongjoong side eyed him. “I know you wanted him to make the first move and make it this great big thing, but that’s clearly not gonna happen. Shoot your shot or I’ll tape your mouth shut next time you whine to me about how lonely you are without your lover boy.”

Seonghwa tilted his head at his chocolate with a smile. “Is it too much to write his name on this? I feel like that would be so cute.”

“You’re not even going to give it to him, what does it matter?”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Seonghwa pointed out, earning himself a long suffering sigh.

“I’m gonna make you start paying me for the food you’re wasting you know.”

“You love me too much,” he smiled sweetly.


	3. 3 - oh how my heart breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have prewritten so,,,
> 
> Also I didn't plot this out in advance so I'm apologizing here and now for the problems that's definitely gonna cause

The door bell chimed softly and Seonghwa glanced up from where he was stocking the glass display. His heart skipped a beat and he rose quickly, knocking his head against the top of the display before standing up straight with a wince.

“Oh—are you okay?” San asked, appearing at the counter almost immediately. Seonghwa winced and held a hand up to his face, both to hide the blush and the tears forming in his eyes. He blinked them away quickly and resolved himself with a big smile.

“You’re back,” he grinned. 

San laughed. “Well, uh,  _ you’re _ back. Missed you yesterday.” Seonghwa’s heart swelled and San rushed in. “I mean, like, not like  _ missed _ you missed you, I-I, you know you weren’t here and all and I just—I didn’t see you at all. Yesterday.”

They stood there in awkward silence until Hongjoong cleared his throat, removing himself from his post at the register and retreating to the kitchen. Seonghwa thought he could hear him muttering something along the lines of  _ ‘I have a wall to bang my head against,’ _ but he’d have to ask him later.

It seemed to spark San to action though. “I’d love two chocolate truffles and a coffee,” he said hopefully.

With any luck, the other man missed the excitement in Seonghwa’s eyes. Or maybe, with even greater luck, he didn’t. Seonghwa put two chocolates in a paper bag and set to preparing his coffee. Congratulating himself on his stealth, he put his body between San and the to go cup as he hastily scribbled his number and a little note on the bottom before casually filling it.

“Here you go,” he said brightly. “The usual.”

He most certainly did not pretend to busy himself at the counter after San paid and took a seat. There was no way he watched to see if San noticed the ink so lovingly inscribed on the bottom of his cup.

And no one would ever know his disappointment as San finished, gave Seonghwa a pretty smile, and threw away his trash and left.

He startled at the knowing pat on his shoulder as Hongjoong slid in beside him. “Maybe next time, champ.”

\---

Next time bore the same results. The same signature smile, the same trip to the trash can, the same disappointed look. The day after that he was, embarrassingly enough, cornered by Hongjoong. 

“Stop it with the puppy dog eyes, alright? It’s hard to be the cool boss if I have to keep tiptoeing around the tears on your shoes. Write it on the side of the cup.”

“But that’s too forward,” Seonghwa whined.

“Suck it up,” Hongjoong whined back. “And while you’re at it tell him to bring that friend around again. It’s been forever since I’ve seen anyone with such fiery hair.” 

Seonghwa couldn’t resist a scoff. “That’s really all it takes with you?”

Hongjoong levelled him a stare. “San literally walked into a door.”

“And he was cute about it, okay?” he threw his hands in the air. “It’s not my fault I got so fond. And he’s  _ charming _ . Can you find a stranger so handsome and polite like that?”

“Yes,” Hongjoong said, unimpressed. “But to each their own or whatever.”

\---

The next disappointing day after, Seonghwa was in back preparing an order of chocolate strawberries for an evening delivery when Hongjoong casually slid through the door.

“Take my spot up front.”

“I’m not finished yet,” Seonghwa protested, motioning to his work. He was over half done, it could surely wait. Wordlessly, Hongjoong ushered him away from his station and waved him towards the door.

He was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar head of dark hair standing at the counter, looking more than a little tired. He all but skipped up to greet him, unable to contain a smile.

“This is new. I thought you were a morning person,” he said softly, running delicate fingers over the counter. San chuckled sheepishly and shook his head. “Not even close, the only thing dragging me out of bed before ten is class.”

Seonghwa tilted his head curiously. “College student?”

“Art major,” San declared, smiling like he might have been more proud if he wasn’t exhausted. “I minor in business, though, and I’m staring down a deadline for a project my partner bailed on. I need, like, the biggest cup of coffee you have. Two of them, please.”

Seonghwa mentally crossed  _ doctor _ and  _ CEO of a wealthy corporation _ off of his list of speculations about San’s daily life as he grinned and reached for two large to go cups. He angled himself like always between San and the coffee maker, a hopeful glint in his eyes as he yet again wrote his number on the bottom of the first cup, with a more thought out note on the second. He turned around in time to see San eyeing a chocolate cupcake with strawberry and vanilla drizzle. He chewed his lip briefly before grabbing it out of the display and boxing it up to go.

“It’s on the house,” he announced firmly as San opened his mouth to protest. The shorter man nodded meekly and glanced at the cupcake appreciatively. Seonghwa was more than surprised to see that, after accepting his coffee and paying, he skipped the booth and left. Disappointment has more than one vessel, after all.

“You’re paying for that cupcake,” Hongjoong announced from the doorway. Seonghwa nodded longingly.


	4. 4 - oops, almost the right hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile Mingi is a dastardly fiend and Hongjoong is a very annoyed, very tired victim of circumstance

_ It’s not going to work _ , San thought to himself, rubbing his thumb over the paper in his hand.  _ This is a dumb idea and I’m making a fool of myself. _

Despite the racing thoughts tumbling over each other in his head, San forced himself to push open those same frosted glass doors he’s been greeted with almost daily now. The inside of the chocolate shop wasn’t any different—the same cute booths and tables lining the walls, the same hardwood floor caringly cleaned and kept neat, the same counter decorated with signs sporting funny slogans and daily specials. The same sparkling eyes concentrated rather cutely on arranging the chocolates in a glass display case  _ just _ right. 

The same way the breath slipped from San’s lungs.

Seonghwa noticed him and immediately jumped to attention, bumping his head rather painfully on the top of the case he was working in before greeting him bashfully.

“Oh—are you okay?” he asked, feeling panic rise in his chest.  _ Is he hurt? Did he bonk his head too hard? Does he need to sit down? _

Seonghwa simply shrugged it off, covering his face briefly before dropping his hand and giving him a wide smile San couldn’t help but return.

“You’re back,” Seonghwa said, and San laughed lightly.

“Well, uh, you’re back. Missed you yesterday,” he corrected.  _ Stupid, stupid, don’t sound desperate _ . “I mean, like, not like  _ missed _ you missed you, I-I, you know you weren’t here and all and I just—I didn’t see you at all. Yesterday.” He resisted the sudden and extreme urge to crawl into a hole, instead focusing on a very intriguing wall decoration behind Seonghwa’s head. The terrifying owner brought him back to reality with what sounded suspiciously like a scoff, and he jumped to action.

“I’d love two chocolate truffles and a coffee.”

Seonghwa nodded and set to bagging his chocolates, turning to make his coffee the same way he did every day. San took a deep breath, fiddling with the piece of paper he held. His phone number was written ever so carefully on it, so none of the symbols could be mistaken.

_ Slide it on the counter. Just like Mingi told you. Set it there, he’s not even looking _ .

He reached to set it down. He really did. His fingers even brushed the counter, but when they didn’t release their grip a split second decision slipped the paper between the bills he had out to pay with.

“Here you go,” Seonghwa startled him. “The usual.”

San handed him the money with as much confidence as he could muster, holding his breath.

He let it out with a sigh as the won was slipped into the register without a second thought. He tried not to let his face fall as he made his way to his usual booth to contemplate his coffee. Disappointing.

_ Tomorrow _ , he decided. Tomorrow would be better.

\---

Tomorrow was not better. Nor was the day after that. Or the day after that. Each time he visited he convinced himself the paper would be slapped down on the counter for all the world to see, and each time it was meekly slipped between the bills, waiting for the other to notice. San was beginning to think it was hopeless.

\---

“You’re hopeless,” Mingi whined. He threw himself dramatically across San’s bed while the older stood in the doorway, two large cups of coffee warming his hands and doing nothing for the annoyed expression slipping across his features. “I tell you I want to hang out and you say you have to  _ work _ . Didn’t you know college is supposed to be fun?”

San resisted the urge to sigh, but just barely. “Life is a lot more fun when my parents aren’t breathing down my back about grades. Besides, we’re roommates, we hang out every night. Song Mingi you will live.”

Mingi sat up, giving San a look dripping with derision. He didn’t get a chance to speak before San dropped into the chair at his desk and set his coffee down, opening his laptop.

“Fine, but I’m taking one of those coffees. You’ll give yourself a heart attack,” he complained loudly, snatching one of the cups before San could swipe his hand away. He didn’t fight hard for it back, already turning his eyes to his screen. “Can’t you drink my coffee on your own bed?” he whined, distracted.

Mingi laid down with a comfortable sigh, raising the cup in a mock toast and opening his mouth to say something. His eyes twinkled in interest when he spotted writing on the bottom of the cup. A number.

“I really can’t,” he grinned slowly. San gave him a look, immediately recognizing his tone, but when no further words were offered he shook his head and went back to work. Mingi pulled out his phone. 


	5. 5 - if you don't meddle, who will?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrong number Seonghwa, so close though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the intense delay, I've been sitting on this chapter for like a month I just never polished it. Thanks for the patience!

Hongjoong was at the register while Seonghwa finished up the nightly rituals, returning the broom to the closet before making one final stop at the counter, standing silently. Hongjoong’s eyes flicked up in sync with the twitch of his brows before returning to the money in his hands.

“I’ll lock the store up, don’t give me that look,” he said with as little annoyance as he could manage. He was met with silence. “I just have to finish counting,” he reasoned, setting the money down with a child-like whine. “Then I’ll wrap a few things up in the shop and finalize that new menu I’ve been working on.” 

Seonghwa gave him a look and cleared his throat opening his mouth to speak. “Fine, I’ll finish counting and lock the store up. Mom.”

He received a pleased smile, to which he rolled his eyes. “Have a good night, Joongie. Don’t fall asleep in here again,” the taller man said with an inflection as soft as the checkered sweater he wore.

“Goodnight, pabo, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he smiled fondly as he returned to counting.

Some time passed before his tired eyes caught on a flash of white between notes of money. Deft fingers snatched it up and held out to examine critically.

It was a  _ phone number _ .

He glanced down in confusion as another flash of white caught his eye. He spread the uncounted money across the table and found two additional numbers. He pursed his lips, glancing up at the door Seonghwa had locked behind him.

He pulled out his phone.

\---

Seonghwa's phone buzzed unexpectedly. His breath fogged in the air as he stepped to the side of the sidewalk and pulled it out, others continuing their walks on a path illuminated by store windows and neon lights. His heart stopped as he read the message.

_ Unknown Number _ :

>is this that pretty boy from the chocolate shop or is someone else sneaking numbers on the bottom of coffee cups.

He took a minute to himself, letting his eyes close as a smile spread across his features.  _ Finally _ .

\---

Chocolate boy:

>San! I thought you'd never check ㅠㅠ

>I've been writing those for days now ㅋㅋ

>Did you get my note too? I've been changing it up every time

>How was your day? How is that project? I hope it's going well!!!

Mingi let out a mix between a scoff and a laugh, earning himself an annoyed hush from San at the desk. He settled further into his roommate's pillows and sipped his stolen coffee, settling his devilish grin down into a victory smirk.  _ It's time for the love expert to pull some strings _ .

slow down. its mingi, i came in the shop with san the day you weren't there.

The response was immediate. 

Chocolate boy:

>Ohh, the awkward friend

>Feel free to come in!

>I feel like you'll love the coconut crusted cake pops, we hand make them fresh every morning so they're always perfect

>You strike me as a coconut guy

>Anyways how is San?

Mingi gave the screen an offended look. He was  _ not _ the awkward friend. If anyone that was Jongho. Or San. Or Wooyoung. 

right. and coconuts arent really my thing.

san is fine, he's studying now. did he not give you his number?

Mingi knew the answer to that question, San had been whining about his failed attempts since the first day, but the way Seonghwa seemed just a touch desperate was too juicy to resist. He glanced up in surprise as San's phone dinged. He tore his eyes from his computer long enough to pick it up, give it an annoyed look, and turn it off. Mingi settled a little further down, watching him carefully before returning to the task at hand.

Chocolate boy:

>No, why, has he mentioned me?

>And I’m serious. Stop by the shop some time<33

>I’ll buy you a cake pop if you bring San ;)

>Also, could you maybe give him my number? I’d really appreciate it :) <3

nah.

ive never been one to meddle with fate. but im sure youll find his number somehow.

good luck. i mean it


	6. 6 - shedding tears with alcohol breath, and other edgy scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific warnings: alcohol usage, crying, some self deprecation, and getting cheered up because Hongjoong is a better friend than he lets on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one a little longer, please enjoy!

Seonghwa huffed in annoyance as he swept up behind the counter. Not only did he decidedly have little faith in anyone with bright red hair from now on, but San had evidently skipped out on his daily visit to the shop. He angrily jabbed at an invisible dust bunny before grabbing the dust pan for the seventh time and sweeping the miniscule pile up.

“You know, we don’t usually sweep during business hours,” Hongjoong said from his perch on the counter. He gave Seonghwa an uninterested glance before letting his eyes wander across the shop. “I know you’ve only been here since the shop opened, but it’s kind of, like, tradition to not do that.”

Seonghwa ignored him, standing up to dump the dust pan before setting it down to glance at a speck on the floor. He wiped at it with his finger before sighing with exasperation. “You know we should really renovate the tile. I can’t tell if this is a crack or an old chocolate stain.”

“It’s a crack,” Hongjoong provided unhelpfully. He didn’t even glance down, which only deepened Hwa’s frown. “That’s where you dropped the big pot.”

Seonghwa whipped his head up defensively. “I never dropped the big pot,” he said, furrowing his brows.

“Not this big pot, the old one. The one with those weird stains on the bottom that kind of looked like someone burned old dirt into it. I told you it was heavy and you still dropped it.”

“I did not  _ drop it _ ,” Seonghwa whispered under his breath, his lips drawing into a pout as he gave the tile another experimental touch. “I set it down accidentally.”

He didn’t have to look up to see the eye roll. Joong was predictable. Instead he sighed and sat down, leaning against the side of the counter by Hongjoong’s legs. It didn’t help that today was one of their slower days, so the only thing to take his mind off of… whatever happened last night, was Hongjoong, who was incredibly unhelpful with this sort of thing. Teaching Seonghwa how to wear his shirt so it complimented his figure better, sure. Showing him how to mix just that much more vegetable oil into the bowl so the brownies came out thicker, one hundred percent. Giving him advice on critical life experiences, such as  _ love _ , not a chance. 

Well, sometimes he gave good life advice. It was kind of a roulette with him, and Seonghwa was tempted enough to test it.

“I’m getting plastered tonight,” he said, glancing up at Hongjoong fiercely. The shorter man glanced down at him in a mixture of disbelief and concern. “I thought you hated being drunk,” he ventured carefully. 

“I  did . Maybe it’ll be fine now,” Seonghwa said dismissively. Hongjoong had only sat with him while he puked his guts out once, his first time drinking. Maybe it would be better the second time. 

Joong sighed and shifted off the counter, checking for customers before sitting down gently beside him. “Look, I know I don’t usually ask about these things, but I’m serious. What happened, hyung?”

Seonghwa’s shoulders fell defeatedly. “Mingi found my number.”

“The awkward friend?”

He nodded, glancing down as he pulled up his knees and gently smoothed his hands over them. “I kind of made a fool of myself. I read through the conversation afterwards and…” he gave an exasperated chuckle, “well, anyways he wouldn’t give me San's number. Now San hasn’t been here all morning and I kind of think it’s my fault.”

He swallowed uneasily, leaning his head back against the wood panelling and blinking a little rapidly. He refused to cry in front of Hongjoong.

Much to his surprise, fingers looped over his hand with a reassuring squeeze. “So this guy means a lot to you, even if I don’t approve,” the shorter man started. Seonghwa mentally prepared for a big ‘let him go, he’s not worth it’ speech, but squeezed his hand back anyways. 

“So if he’s worth it, which I’m not saying he is, then you can’t roll over and quit at the first sign of waves. That Mingi jerk is not him, and for all you know he’s just busy with whatever you said he was doing and that’s why he didn’t come in, or maybe he’s visiting a sick grandma. He’s allowed to miss a day or two, but I’ve seen him. I bet those dumb fucking puppy eyes will walk back in this door here pretty quick, alright? Maybe he’ll even walk into the door again, I bet you’d like that.”

Seonghwa smiled involuntarily, trying to push it down and resulting in a pained grimace with a quirk at the edges of his lips. Hongjoong took it as encouragement.

“So listen. I may or may not have his number, I haven’t really decided yet—aht, don’t give me that look, I haven’t gotten a response yet so I’m not sending you to wag your tail at a potential creep. I’m gonna keep waiting and if it turns out to be lover boy I’ll give it to you, okay?”

Seonghwa beamed at him, past sorrows forgotten as his face lit up and he practically bounced in place.

“On one condition.”

His smile faded, just a tad, and he gave Hongjoong a questioning look. It was returned with a devilish grin that set his nerves on edge.

“Give me Mingi’s number,” he said with finality.

Seonghwa peered at him closely. “Are you shooting for a double date?”

“Ew,” Hongjoong said. “I could not stand ten minutes of you cooing at San, not a chance. But I think I’ll either flirt a little or rip him a new one, it really depends on how I’m feeling at the time. But I wasn’t lying about giving you that number  _ if _ he holds up.”

Seonghwa nodded, still grinning. “You’re the best.”

\---

“This is the worst,” Seonghwa whined as Hongjoong practically dragged him out of the bathroom. “Why did you let me do this.”

The shorter man struggled with audible effort to keep him standing upright, unwilling to let his drunken, slumping form fall to the floor  _ again _ . “You wouldn’t let me talk you out of it,” he grunted, his legs giving slightly as Seonghwa leaned even further against him. 

“I needed to practice, just in case San likes to drink.” Eyes definitely rolled then.

“A little help here,” Hongjoong pleaded, sinking slowly to the floor under the other’s weight. Seonghwa begrudgingly found his feet and pushed up, managing the two of them towards something as close to standing as possible. He licked his teeth, tasting the minty flavor of whatever toothpaste Hongjoong had insisted he use after he lost his alcohol all over the toilet. He’d never used this kind before, he’d have to ask after the brand when his head cleared up.

Instead he threw his head back, glancing at the texture of the ceiling and wishing it was stars. He was kind of fond of stars. A small smile graced his features.

“We should see the sky before bed,” Seonghwa said softly, head tilting to the side. Hongjoong stopped long enough to huff before dropping Seonghwa onto the couch and stepping back. “You’re damn lucky I’m not kicking you to the curb, Seonghwa, you got puke on my dog figurine.”

Seonghwa’s face twisted into regret. “I shouldn’t’ve done that, I love that dog so, so much. Can I have it? Nevermind it has puke on it.” He sat up, pulling his legs off the couch even as Hongjoong tried desperately to get him to lay down. Giving up with an exaggerated sigh, the shorter man slumped down on the other end of the couch. “Remind me why I didn’t let you get wasted at a bar again.”

Seonghwa lifted his hands up and counted on his fingers. “I’m a lightweight, I wouldn’t have anyone I trust with me, you convinced yourself I would get kidnapped, and you love me too much to let me drink alone,” he grinned contentedly. Somehow he had managed to put five fingers up.

“I never said that last part,” Hongjoong grumbled, closing his eyes and leaning his head back in exhaustion. “And it’s a damn shame I’m such a good friend, too. I was gonna stay late tonight.”

“You stay late every night,” Seonghwa pouted, furrowing his brows at Hongjoong. He mimicked the other’s posture and let his head fall back as well, sinking bonelessly into the couch. Just breathing. 

His face shifted slightly as he felt his chest constrict.

“I don’t feel very good,” he said softly after a few minutes. He didn’t meet Joong’s eyes as he turned to look at him uncertainly. “Are you gonna puke again?”

“No,” he said, gathering his hands in his lap. “I don’t…” he searched for the words as tears welled up. “I don’t know.” His voice was shaky, even he could hear it. The world was silent for a few moments, broken only by the occasional brush of tires on pavement outside the apartment building. He wiped away the wetness on his cheeks.

“Come here, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong said in an equally soft voice. He shifted over, laying his head in his lap and staring out, unable to meet the younger’s eyes. Gentle fingers brushed over his hair, just briefly, before resting to a stop. 

“Am I good enough?” he whispered hoarsely. “Should I stop wasting San’s time?”

The silence again, for only a few moments, as those same gentle fingers carded through his hair again. 

“Do you know why I asked you to start a business with me?”

Seonghwa looked up in surprise, blinking tears back. “Because I let you boss me around?”

He was rewarded with a genuine bark of laughter and an affectionate head pat. “That too. No, it’s because of you hyung. Every time something gets you down you have the strength to bounce back from it, in like, record time. You’re a reliable friend. I don’t even need to count the number of times you came to paint with me when that one ex kept ditching my art classes, plus the only time you were late to work was when you flooded your basement on accident. You stayed with that one kid for like two hours while she looked for her mom, which I still don’t understand how you had the patience for. Even when I know you don’t like a flavor you still give my test runs feedback before I put a new item on the menu. You’re always looking out for people, even when they don’t want it.”

Seonghwa felt an insistent poking at his shoulder and snorted. “I wouldn’t have to look out for you so much if you slept like a normal human,” he chuckled lightly. He felt Hongjoong’s breath stir his hair as he gave a half hearted scoff. 

“You remember that birthday when you and me and Yeosang wanted to go to that carnival and Yunho wanted to go  _ bowling _ of all things?”

Seonghwa nodded.

“I still think that was nice of you to go with him, even though we all know you wanted to win a plushie. So yeah I’d say you’re good enough. Even if you chase after dudes you’ve spoken less than ten words to, you dork.” He felt a light flick at the shell of his ear and a laugh escaped his throat. 

“Well,” Seonghwa smiled sleepily, “it’s been more than ten words. He tends to stutter when he’s nervous, did you know that?”

Hongjoong snorted, unamused. “He could stand to stutter less, it makes eavesdropping less fun.” Seonghwa reached up and gave his knee an uncoordinated smack before settling in.

“You have to stay here all night, you know. Payback for that.”

“Park Seonghwa you are not sleeping in my lap. I was generous enough to loan you the couch.” Silence.

He groaned at the lack of response, the gentle mood over as he shoved Seonghwa’s head off his lap and tossed him a blanket. “Don’t be too hungover tomorrow morning, you have an early delivery at six.”

He only half listened to the older’s tired grunt in response as he pulled out his phone and opened San’s contact, glancing over his shoulder once before typing angrily.

_ ur in deep shit, coward. _


End file.
